Forgotten Forget Me Nots
by Cali the Muse
Summary: One morning it's all perfect, and the next thing you know you've been thrown into a spinning hole of black you can't control, and while you're trapped, how do you cope with the tragedy that caused it all? T-K and T-Y RR!
1. Default Chapter

Forgotten Forget Me nots  
  
By Cali the Muse  
  
Cali: Hello again! Well, my other story got more reviews then I expected, so I decided to try my hand at it again. Thanks to everyone who got me started! Well, I was staring at the angst section, and realized that it was pathetically small. Knowing and accepting the fact that I am a hopeless angst writer, it is my duty to add another fic to the mix...even if it will suck.  
  
Erey: Excuse me, but I believe that it's ME who is going to add another.  
  
Cali: Oh yes, readers, meet Erey, my wonderful angst muse.  
  
Erey: I don't like being introduced, leave me alone.  
  
Cali: she has happiness problems  
  
Erey: Well, I'm a fricken angst muse! What do you expect.  
  
Cali: OK OK, just get on with the story so I can go and do other stuff.  
  
Erey: Gladly, well, neither of us own fruits basket, and only one of us wants to. Enjoy. *walks off sulking*  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The sun rose over the grass. It was the perfect morning, and she stood in the perfect spot, waiting for the perfect man. She felt the breeze play in her hair and across her face.  
  
She looked out and watched him approach her. The light shown in his hair and the morning did nothing to diminish his beauty. He gave her a half smile as she grinned at him, running down the hill to meet him. As she approached he held out a hand. She stopped short and looked at him. He smiled, but his eyes were sad. So incredibly sad. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but he gently put his fingers on her lips.  
  
"Shhh," he murmured, and then pulled her close to him, for a long long long hug. She pulled back from him and looked. He stood back.  
  
"You're like a painting." He said, tracing her face with his fingertips. "Shall I add something?" he didn't seem to be talking to her. He was musing to himself and he turned away from her, bending and stooping to the ground where he proceeded to pull up some of the flowers that glistened in the morning dew.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, puzzled as he gathered them in a medium sized bouquet.  
  
"Making you the most beautiful girl in the world." He responded, choosing the flowers carefully. When he was done he put them in her hands.  
  
"Kyo," she began, but he silenced her again.. He put her hands in front of her chest and positioned her in the light.  
  
"There, the prettiest picture." He said, and he looked satisfied. "Do you know what those flowers are?" she shook her head, staring at the bell like blue flowers in her hands.  
  
"No."  
  
"They're Forget me nots. Remember them." And he walked away from her, leaving her positioned like a painting in that shaft of light.  
  
It wasn't a surprise, when 2 days later she found out that he had committed suicide.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Erey: Well, it's short and sort of lame, but it's the best I can work with right now. Cali isn't helping my concentration, so blame her for this crappy thing. 1 review will get the next chapter; this is sort of like a prologue, so the story isn't done yet. Well, review, I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it's so short!  
  
Ja Mina-san 


	2. ch2

Forgotten Forget me nots  
  
By Cali the Muse  
  
Cali: hello! I got a review! A review! *begins dancing around*  
  
Migami: will you shut up? You know this geometry homework doesn't do itself *points to the pile in the corner*  
  
Cali: Shhh! don't look at it! It's dangerous!  
  
Migami: shouldn't you be thanking that reviewer you were so excited about?  
  
Cali: oh yes, thank you so much Celyia! I loved getting your review!  
  
Erey: ahem  
  
Cali: yes?  
  
Erey: I believe this is MY story?  
  
Cali: well, it is, but you're my muse, and you belong to me, so technically this is my story.  
  
Erey: If I wanted to get technical I would've used a dictionary, now go away!  
  
Cali: can I please stay?  
  
Erey: no! Now go away! *kicks Cali out*  
  
Cali: you poo!  
  
Erey: I don't care, I don't care, ok, breathe in, breathe out...ok, I'm calm. Anyway, I would've waited to update, but it looks like Celyia was going to be the only one to read this, and since she was wonderful enough to review I'm updating! And this chapter is dedicated to her!  
  
Cali: that's the most excited I've seen you in a long time.  
  
Erey: If you don't leave now I'm going to put my foot through your head. Got it?  
  
Cali: *gulps* yep *runs*  
  
Erey: Ok, peace, quiet, just the right time to start this chapter. Enjoy  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Shigure pulled the pot off the stove and everyone stared at it dispiritedly.  
  
"Do we really have to eat this?" Yuki asked, staring at the slightly mushy contents of the pot. Shigure sighed and nodded.  
  
"Its leek soup, er, at least I think it is." He poked at and sighed.  
  
"We need Hana, Tohru's friend, at least she could cook."  
  
"I know, but are you even hungry?" Yuki shook his head. It had been a week since Kyo, out of the blue, had committed that unforgivable act, the act that had sent them all reeling.  
  
After his suicide there had definitely been an empty place in the house, everyone missed Kyo's loud sarcastic remarks, and Yuki almost wished he could hear Kyo yelling at him.  
  
"Do you want to take some up to Tohru?" Shigure asked, looking at Yuki, whose eyes grew large.  
  
"No, please don't make me go up Shigure, please."  
  
"You have to face her sometime, everyone else has brought her up something, and you won't even look at her." Yuki sank into his seat and stared at the table.  
  
"I just. Can't." he said softly. Shigure looked sadly at his younger sibling.  
  
"Yuki. . ."the younger boy put up a hand.  
  
"Please don't Shigure, just don't, can you bring her soup tonight?" he pleaded. Shigure looked at him long and hard, and then nodded, picking up the bowl and heading up the stairs.  
  
Yuki watched him go and sighed.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tohru," he whispered to the silence. "I could've stopped him, could've made your life so much easier, if I hadn't been such a coward, if I hadn't been afraid to tell Kyo that I was alright with the pair of you. It was because of me that he, that he." He trailed off, the tears lumping in his throat and making it impossible for him to continue speaking to the silence. He missed Kyo so much right now it hurt, and the hurt was of guilt.  
  
Shigure walked into the hall upstairs and knocked on Tohru's door. There was no answer, but he knew she was in there. A week ago he'd have stood out here and wondered if she were changing, and then he'd think about it, and when Kyo caught him drooling he'd smack him hard, but there was no Kyo to smack him, and he knew where Tohru would be.  
  
He pushed open the door quietly, just in case she'd finally fallen asleep. The room was dark, the curtains pulled tightly shut, no light allowed to enter. The room smelled like sadness, stale and musty and filled with the smell of hopelessness.  
  
Tohru lay in the bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. Her thick hair lay limply around her face, matted and oily. She stared at him with her eyes, which used to be so bright, but were now dull.  
  
"Hello Tohru-chan," he said, trying to be light hearted, but the forced smile seemed too bright, especially for the stifling darkness of the room. She simply stared at him uninterestedly.  
  
"Come on Tohru, say something."  
  
"There's nothing to say," she said flatly. He sighed and pushed her hair back from her face.  
  
"You have to stop this Tohru, you can't keep this going, you need to get up."  
  
"What's the point?" she asked listlessly. He sighed, she hadn't changed at all.  
  
"Will you at least eat something?" he asked, coaxing her. She shook her head slightly and flopped back.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave it here; eat it if you feel more like it later." He placed the bowl on the table next to her bed and started to walk away. He got half way across the room when he heard a loud gasp. He spun around to see Tohru staring into the bowl, her face as white as a sheet.  
  
"Tohru?" she stared at him, and then took a shaky breath.  
  
"Leeks." She croaked out. He was to her by the time she got sick into the bowl of soup.  
  
"Oh Tohru, Tohru." He said, she heaved, but it was dry.  
  
"Kyo." She rasped, and Shigure wrapped her in his arms as her sobs broke free. She cried into his chest, her entire body quivering from the force of them.  
  
"I'm sorry Tohru, that was so awful of me, I didn't think."  
  
"He hated leeks." She sobbed. "Hated them so much, and I grew them. Oh Shigure I grew them!" she wailed. He pulled her tighter to him and stroked her hair.  
  
"It's not your fault." He said, reading the guilt in her eyes.  
  
"Oh god." She moaned.  
  
He held her until her sobs subsided and she fell asleep, then he laid her back and wrapped her back in her blankets, picking up the bowl of soup and sick and carrying it downstairs.  
  
"She wouldn't eat." Yuki observed as Shigure emptied the bowl.  
  
"No, she didn't." he washed out the bowl.  
  
"It was the leeks." Yuki said suddenly. Shigure nodded.  
  
"She just couldn't handle them."  
  
"No, and I know she wishes she'd done stuff differently, I know she regrets everything mean she ever said to him."  
  
"I'm sure she. . . "He suddenly turned to face Yuki, and saw Tohru's guilt mirrored in Yuki's eyes.  
  
He carried the same thing with him, the unbearable guilt, and it was ripping him to shreds.  
  
()()()()()(()()()()()  
  
Erey: so, what did you think? It was longer this time, but the chars are all a little ooc, sorry for that, this is Cali's second fic, so we're still perfecting. Hope you all liked it!  
  
Reviews are appreciated!  
  
Ja Mina-san 


End file.
